<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Fleur des Préjugés by BlueConverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762237">La Fleur des Préjugés</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueConverse/pseuds/BlueConverse'>BlueConverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Français | French, Geralt has a third sword and know how to use it, Geralt is lost and grumpy, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier is not innocent, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Possessive Behavior, Reunions, Sexy Times coming, but not trying to do something, hard time with his feeling, no beta we Die like m’en/woman/unicorn, tags disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueConverse/pseuds/BlueConverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt cherche un nouveau contrat alors que l’hiver s’installe solidement dans les terres.</p><p>Après un an de route, il rencontre de nouveau Jaskier qui n’est pas seul. </p><p>Un Sorcelleur ne devrait rien ressentir. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Geralt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chireadan &amp; Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Fleur des Préjugés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’hiver avait fait son apparition comme l’aurait fait un faucon sur sa proie, rapidement et de façon impitoyable.</p><p>Geralt sentait dans le plus profond de son être que cet hiver s’annonçait rude et différent des autres. Comme les dernières saisons qu’il avait traversées, le Sorcelleur ne doutait pas une seconde de la source de se ressenti qui s’était prolongé depuis qu’il avait quitté cette maudite montagne.</p><p>Voila bien top longtemps qu’il voyageait seul. Si au début cela lui avait permis de se ressourcer, plonger au cœur de sa mission première et ses besoins de premières instances, cela n’était plus le cas depuis cet été.</p><p>A l’heure ou le paysage renait de son sommeil, Geralt n’avait pu maintenir son esprit prisonnier plus longtemps. Des coquelicots submergeaient les champs et le bords des routes et semblaient remonter leur propre chemin dans les souvenirs de l’homme.</p><p>« Regarde Geralt ! Les coquelicots sont de nouveaux là ! A quelle joie de les voirs si beaux et fiers, cela annonce un bel été en approche. Savais-tu que c’était de bon augure ? Si délicats et magnifique, je pense que je pourrais leur écrire mille ballade. A la gloire de ces magnifiques fleurs et...</p><p>Geralts n’écoutait pas la moitié de ce que racontait le petit homme occupé à agité les bras dans tous les sens et à chanter les louanges d’une stupide fleur. Cependant dans son impatience à le faire taire, il ne put s’empêcher une remarque sarcastique.</p><p>- Jaskier n’est pas le synonyme de Dandelion ? Je pensais que c’était pour ça que tu avais choisis ce nom, par amour de cette fleur. </p><p>Il y eu un court silence avant qu’il n’entende un souffle amusé, le barde était comme pensif, ce qui était rare d’après le sorcelleur. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant, occupé à suivre les traces d’une créature quasiment effacées depuis trois jours. Jaskier finit par rire sincèrement à la remarque de Geralt.</p><p>- A mon cher ami ! Beaucoup de personne présume des choses sur moi ! Et bien non, les coquelicots resteront toujours mes fleurs favorites, avec une place de choix dans mon cœur ! Tout comme cette charmante dame de la cour qui un jour de printemps m’avait offert... </p><p>Un hm exaspéré suivit la tyrade interminable de Jaskier. Il n’était pas son ami. »</p><p>Si, ils étaient amis. Geralt avait touché sans vraiment y réflechir le coquelicot, perdus dans ses pensées et souvenir. Se mêlait désormais l’amertume du souvenir de la voix brisée du barde lorsque ce dernier l’avait quitté sur la montagne, forcé par les propos du sorcelleur lui-même. Il avait donc pris le coquelicot, l’avait conservé entre deux feuilles de parchemin avant de le placer dans une poche intérieure de son armure, près de son cœur, pour se rappeler le destin cruel réservé aux sorcelleur. Si la broche de Reynfi ne lui avait pas suffi, le coquelicot lui rappellerait à chaque instant à quel point il était incompatible au monde des humains.</p><p>Aujourd’hui en cet hiver, le poids de la fragile fleur était plus lourd qu’une horde de Kikimora. Roach le mena jusqu’à la ville la plus proche, conscient de la route rendue boueuse par la neige piétinée, Geralt la laissa le guider et ne chercha pas à la contredire, elle méritait de se reposer dans une véritable étable.</p><p>Les villageois lui jetèrent des regards suspicieux sans pour autant chercher à l’insulter. C’était déjà un léger avancement pour le sorcelleur qui n’aurait pas à chercher un autre village pour la nuit. Le village était petit et semblait humble. Le ciel s’assombrissait déjà et retirait la couleur crasseuses des bâtisses pour ne laisser que des ombres grotesques découpées par la lumière des chandelles.</p><p>Le sorcelleur était tendu et fatigué, il trouva l’étable pour Roach et prit le temps de s’en occuper avant de se diriger vers l’auberge la plus proche d’où les voix des hommes rustre se mêlaient à une mélodie qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Son cœur endormi par la mutation se mis à battre plus rapidement à la force d’un espoir dont il n’avait conscience depuis peu.</p><p>Il entra dans l’auberge brusquement sans que personne ne se retourne vers lui, trop absorbé par la chanson qui se chantait sur scène. Geralt fit une rare grimace en se rendant compte que la personne qui divertissait la foule n’avait rien de son ancien compagnon de route. Déçu, cela renforça sa fatigue et son humeur vacillante. Il se dirigea vers l’aubergiste en ne tenant pas compte des hommes déjà affalés et riant à gorge déployée à l’entente de Fishmonguer Daughter. Personne ne pouvait faire une meilleure performance que Jaskier. S’efforçant de chasser l’homme parasite de ses pensées il ouvritla bouche pour parler d’un probable contrat dans la région.</p><p>-Je te l’avais dit mon ami ! Ce petit a du talent !</p><p>Cette voix, il se retourna sèchement. Soudainement, une odeur familière vint emplir ses narines fébriles et il repéra immédiatement le barde, plus flamboyant que jamais dans ce nouvel habit d’un vert émeraude profond, un sourire ravageur accroché aux lèvres et des yeux toujours aussi pétillants. Tout ce qu’il n’était pas sur le haut de la montagne. Geralt ne savait pas si Jaskier l’avait repéré et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il resta adossé au bar, le regardant de loin, accolé au mur sur une table à l’hygiène douteuse.</p><p>-Certes mais il n’atteint pas la moitié de ton talent.</p><p>La chaleur qui s’était diffusée se gela aussi sec, Jaskier était avec quelqu’un. Herbes médicinale, paumade. Le rire de puissant du barde fut rejoins par un autre. Il connaissait cette personne. Ce ne fut que lorsque la personne qui se tenait devant les deux hommes se déplaça que Geralt pu mettre un nom sur ses soupçons. Des oreilles pointues, des yeux d’un bleu acier et un grand sourire rayonnant en direction de Jaskier. Que faisait Chireadan aussi loin de ses contrées habituelles ? Et surtout en compagnie de Jaskier ?</p><p>Ce n’était pas ses affaires. Il se retourna voulant mettre fin à cette vision qui le troublait et qui le rendait inconfortable. La tenancier lui parla finalement d’un monstre invisible qui errait non loin du lac gelé et qui attirait toute personne à proximité, les piégeant sous la glace à jamais. Il conclut le marché en plus d’une chambre et d’un repas chaud. Il ne put se résoudre à faire semblant d’oublier Jaskier et son acolyte.</p><p>-Je dois m’en aller Jaskier, j’ai encore des ingrédients à préparer pour demain. Le maire voudrait mon avis sur une paumade contre les rhumatismes. Tu peux rester finir, je laisserai la porte ouverte.</p><p>Du coin de l’œil, il vit l’elfe poser sa main sur le bras de son ancien amis en se levant. Il devait avouer que ce dernier était majestueux cet habit noir. Il était fait pour cette couleur. En tout cas c’est ce que les yeux de Jaskier trahissaient quand il le regardait. Geralt grimaça pour la seconde fois bien que sur son visage cela ne soit pas aussi visible.</p><p>- Sois sans crainte mon cher, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.</p><p>- C’est convenu et n’oublie ce que je t’ai dit à propos de...</p><p>- Oui je sais je sais. Le coupa vivement l’homme. Mais je ne suis pas convaincu pour autant,<br/>
cela ne sert à rien, je suis heureux comme je suis. Rétorqua Jaskier, semblant soudainement exaspéré.</p><p>Il prit la main de l’elfe soigneur dans la sienne et la serra sincèrement, comme si quelque chose échappant à la compréhension de Geralt. Après un sourire et un regard sincère échangé, l’elfe partit non sans un dernier hochement de tête en direction du musicien.</p><p>Le sorcelleur s’était installé sur une table à l’opposé de Jaskier en attendant son repas. Il buvait mécaniquement sa bière et lançait des regards discrets en direction de l’homme. Cela devait bien faire une année depuis leur dernière rencontre et celui-ci n’avait pas changé. A part peut-être la mélancolie qui se dessinait sur son visage. Depuis que Chireadan était partit, le halo d lumière qui l’entourait l’avait quitté. Donc l’elfe devait signifier beaucoup pour lui après tout. Cela ne devrait pas déranger Geralt mais pourtant c’était bien le cas. Le coquelicot se ressentait plus que jamais dans sa poche intérieure.</p><p>Il n’avait aucun droit de ressentir de tels sentiments, il était sorcelleur il ne devrait même pas être capable de ressentir en premier lieu. Avec sarcasme, il se fit la remarque qu’il avait tout raté du début à la fin, même sa propre nature.<br/>
Bourgeon en fleur et humus. Geralt leva les yeux pour se noyer dans un océan tempétueux. Il n’était pas poète mais il connaissait la principale raison du succès de Jaskier auprès des dames et même des hommes.</p><p>- Bonsoir Geralt, amusant de te rencontrer ici.</p><p>Merde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d’avoir lu ! J’espère que cela vous a plus,je reviens très vite avec un second chapitre ;D </p><p>Think you for reading, I hope you liked it ! I will come back soon with Chapter 2 ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>